


Hot Desires

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Sex, BDSM, Cum drinking, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Requited Love, Revenge, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, orgams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh Dancy takes Reader as his sub!! Enjoy!! Trouble arises with a lot of male celebs!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) was at a bar getting pretty trashed. Her relationship with her ex was a mess. He was always getting jealous. Even when the guys she spoke to were either gay or a friend. That, In her ex's mind wasn't valid enough. So, She had just broken up with him for good.

"What is a pretty lady doing here alone? You certainly have a boyfriend!" said The guy.

"Mister, I was just dumped a very jealous ex-boyfriend. What about you?" asked (Y/n). 

"I was just looking to make for conversation. But, I guess i choose wrong!" said The guy.

(Y/n) turned around and saw it was her celebrity crush. It was none other than Hugh Dancy of the show Hannibal. (Y/n) had turned beet red out of embrassment and failure.

"Look, I'm so very sorry. I am a bit drunk. If you'll excuse me. I must leave!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had paid for her drink and extra for tip. Going outside to clear her head of hurting. Hugh freaking Dancy had spoken to her and she was bitch. She needed to learn manners. If she was to be so blunt. I bet a guy like Hugh could show her some manners.

"Hey, You dropped your cell inside. You need to learn your place when you speak to me. Because, I will not tolerate your tone. Your coming with me now!" said Hugh to (Y/n).

Hugh had dragged (Y/n) to his car and hauling her in it. He had gotten in moments later.

"I'm going to teach you to speak with respect. Do i make myself clear?" asked Hugh hotly.

(Y/n) just shook her head Yes to him. She was hotly horny and nervous what he'd do to her. Hugh drove for about fifteen minutes and got out. She followed him inside his flat.

"Your going to go upstairs and get on the bed nude. Spreading bent over it!" said Hugh.

(Y/n) again shook her head yes to him. She ran up the stairs and did as was told to her. She relized in that moment she shouldn't have mothed off. This was undeniably hot too.

"You do relize your arse belongs to me. I am and will be your Dom now!" said Hugh slyly.

"I really am sorry, sir. But, I need to get home early for work tomorrow!" said (Y/n) shyly.

"You really should have though of that before you mouthed off, huh?" asked Hugh hotly.

Hugh had gotten out a thin layered belt. He had spanked her ten times to her rosy arse. (Y/n) had found out that she was really wet. Her juices from her cunt leaked out heavily.

"Did you fucking cum, whore? I'll have to punish you for that, my lil slut!" said Hugh slyly.  
Hugh had gotten out a dildo and shoved it into her. That would keep her from cumming.

"Your going to keep that in your cunt, slut. While, You suck me off!" said Hugh to (Y/n).

(Y/n) saw that Hugh had gotten himself nude. He was a monster with his massive cock. She needed no instruction as to do next. Going to suck his cock head in her mouth and greedily licking away his precum. It just kept pouring out of Hugh like a waterfall heavily. She enjoyed the way he threw his head back in bliss. The way he looked at her doing so.

"I bet you like someone taking charge of you. Fucking dominanting you!" snarled Hugh.

(Y/n) had looked up at Hugh with her lashes. Shaking her head yes again to his question. She lapped at the underside of his cock. Where a vein was protruding from and licking. Taking his length into her hot velvet mouth. Hugh was amazed at her skill in this act now.

"Bet you like tasting my British cock? Taking it so readily and greedily, slut!" said Hugh.

He saw that she had her hand at her clit. She rubbing it quite furiously and fastly hornily.

"Want your Dom to lick your slutty whorish cunt? Make you cum, slut?" asked Hugh slyly.

(Y/n) shook her head Yes again and he put her onto the bed. Legs spread wide open now. Hugh saw how beautifully wet she had become. And damn was it hotter than hell for him. Seeing, That she had gotten her eyes she lust blown nearly sent him over the edge.

"I am going to get you to cum, slut. Because, It would make me proud!" said Hugh hotly.

Hugh had tasted how sweet and tender she was. More of her juice just kept coming on. Like his very touch drove her body on this way. He saw that she was clutching the sheets. Hoping that would save her from her cumming so soon. He saw she was close.

"Fucking cum in your Dom's mouth. Let me taste your sweet necter. CUM!" said Hugh.

(Y/n) had exploded in his mouth violently. Her whole body was shaking and shivering. He saw that she had been holding back on him. He held her til she came down from it. Then, He had removed the dildo from her. Getting in between her legs and slamming in.

"Hugh...I....I, This is my first time. Need mercy, sir. Please, I beg you!" weeped (Y/n) now.

He saw that this was her first time. Because, A moment later there was blood on the sheets. He'd been her first sexual experince. He however overlooked that and pounded her into the bed. Rubbing her tiny clit she had on her. Hearing the beautiful moans now. His balls were slapping at her asshole. Seeing her clutch onto him for calm and balance.

"Your going to cum for again. And, It will be when i tell you too, Got it?" said Hugh to her.

He pounde into her sweet spot relentlessly. Seeing, The beads of sweat drip from her. It was like her whole body sung to his body. Like her body wanted this sort of attention. It craved for it to be fucked both violently and brutally. He was going to enjoy her body too.

"FUCKING CUM YOU DAMNED LIL SLUTTY WHORE. FUCKING CUM ON ME!" said Hugh.

(Y/n) had came yet again and it was very violent. He saw that she was shaking even harder. He felt her walls clench wonderfully on his cock. That was when he came inside of her. He fell upon her and she clutched onto him. Not caring for weight upon her body. He saw the hottest display of passion driven sex in her eyes. It danced in her eyes now.

"My name is (Y/n). If we are to have this ever again. Just infroming you!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"You can bet that there is a next time. You are my submissive now forever!" said Hugh.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, Your all i ever wanted!" said (Y/n) to Hugh.

(Y/n) and Hugh lay there together just relaxing and calming down. They were wiped out. (Y/n) reflected that this was going to be an adeventure she'd always wanted to have. Hugh wasn't ever going to let her go. That, This beautifully loyal (Y/n) was his now fully.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been late to work and her boss wasn't even mad at it. That had irked (Y/n) now. At lunch she had received a text from her to come to him. She had a job to do right now. Then, Her secretary came to her and told her that a gentlmen was there for her there.

"Hugh, What in hell are you doing here? I'm working on something now!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) had towed Hugh to an empty storage room. That had a desk in it and she locked it. Hugh slammed (Y/n) over the desk. Rubbing his hard on into her tiny round arse hard.

"When, I tell you to come to me you come. No questions atall, slut!" snarled Hugh to her.

"Sir, I was in the middle on working on a important project. Leave me be!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Hugh pulled up her skirt and pulled down her undies. He spanked her arse ten times hard. (Y/n) yet again was really wet as he spanked her. Hugh felt her juice again on him.

"You cannot help it, can you? You get hot on any form of punishment!" said Hugh hotly.

(Y/n) just shook her head and bowed her head. As to make things quite clear to him only.  
"I am going to fuck you over this desk. Noise be damned. Scream my slut!" said Hugh.

He took out his harden cock and rammed her sweet spot over and over again. She began to rub her tiny clit with deliberate rubs. Hugh saw that was the hottest display too.

"Does my lil slut want to cum on her Dom's cock? Spilling yourself on me!" said Hugh slyly.

Hugh flipped her onto her back and spread her legs wide open. He saw that her eyes were glazed over lustfully. Seeing that he was one that caused her to lose all control now. Hearing her sweet moans and whimpers. That drove him absolutly mad with lust.

"Please Sir, I'm sorry for not going to you. I'll do it next time you call!" said (Y/n) sweetly.

Hugh held onto her hips with bruising force and he spillled himself inside of her pussy. The way it had leaked out of tight cunt. He grabbed the tissue box nearby and cleaned her up. There was thankfully a trash nearby. (Y/n) knew she wasn't going to cum atall.

"I'll call you right before you get off work. You'll come to me and cum!" said Hugh hotly.

They had made themselves presentable and left that room. She was just so lucky now. Got back to her office and sat own. But, She noticed that she was really sore from sex. Who was she to complain about sex. This was just getting good for her and wonderfully. (Y/n) had gotten a calll from Hugh. She drove over to the flat. Seeing he was there too.

"Get out of your undies and open your legs. You will cum on my face!" said Hugh to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten her undies off and layed on the couch. Her body shook with excitement. She saw that he was going to go more than one round on her. Hugh saw her relize this. He saw how vulnerable she made herself for him. That was a major turn on for him now.

"I'm going to eat your cunt til you cum twice. Then, I'll fuck you again!" said Hugh hornily.

Hugh dove between her legs and tasted how sweet she was. The way she tried to squirm away from his mouth. She felt that she going to cum and began to rub her clit.

"That's right, cunt. Fucking cum in my mouth. Let me taste your necter!" said Hugh slyly.

With a strangled sob that she wracked up. She came in his mouth and shook violently so. Hugh held her down to stop her movement. Sobbing incoherrant words and whimpers. That spurred him on and delve back into her pretty twat again. Tasting her sweet cum. She saw that she was going to have a violent orgasm. Hugh sucked and lapped all of her.

"You love me fucking your twat with my mouth? You wanted this all day!" said Hugh.  
(Y/n) simply shook her head yes yet again. He punished her and got her to scream her second orgasm. He pulled out his huge cock from his pants. Ramming her tiny cunt hard. Rubbing her sensitive tiny clit harshly. (Y/n) knew that Hugh was never going to let her go. He wouldn't make it easy on her. As she saw it, She was his. His to fuck forever.

"You are going to cum a thrid time. I know that you can. Need you now!" said Hugh slyly.

(Y/n) at those words came for a thrid time. Her body was shaking so badly and violently. That had spurred Hugh to reach for his orgasm. Spilling hot and heavy into her cunt hard. Holding her til he settled down from his release. She was holding onto him cutely.


	3. Chapter 3

Hugh had taken off to go to do the thrid season of Hannibal. He had insisted that (Y/n) come along. She had gone at his presistance. Packing a bag or two with her to go along.

 

"Hugh, How long is this flight going to be? As your assissant i should know!" said (Y/n).

"It will be a good twelve hours to get there. We have time to ourselves!" said Hugh to (Y/n). 

(Y/n) had reached out to hold his hand tightly. Slipping a papper into his hands and going. She had gone into the restroom. He came inside a moment later. Smirking at her.

"Hugh, I wanna be apart of the mile high club. That is if you wanna to?" asked (Y/n) slyly.

Hugh picked her skirt up and pulled her panties into his back pocket. dropping to his knee's and eating her out. She knew that they'd have to be quiet. She saw him enjoying it. Lapping at her sweet tiny cunt. He saw that she wasn't trying to cum. This egged him on.

"You'll fucking cum for me, slut. You'll enjoy cumming too much!" said Hugh to (Y/n) slyly.

He saw that her eyes had glazed up with blissful lust. She saw that her eyes glazed over and he had noticed. He saw that she had come undone. Screaming out with a cry loudly. He pulled his cock out and rammed her sweet spot hard. That, She was his and his only. That had sent him over the edge. Spilling himself inside of her sweet tiny pussy she had.

"Hugh, That was intense. I wanna fuck you again as we land, please!" sobbed (Y/n) smugly.

Hugh and (Y/n) had cleaned up and gone back to there seats. Smiling at eachother now.  
Hugh and (Y/n) had landed some hours later on. Checking into a hotel separately to have some discretion. She saw her other celebrity crush Raul Esparza standing there now. That, He was staring at her too. She made a mad dash to get into her room fastly. Not a few minutes later, There was a knock at her door. Seeing, It was Raul Esparza now.

"Mr. Esparza, What may i help you with? It is a late hour of the night!" said (Y/n) blushing.

He had let himself into (Y/n)'s hotel room. Throwing her onto the bed and tearing into her. She felt that she was being split into two. That, She saw that he wouldn't give her any mercy. The way he had looked at Her lustfully. He felt how tight she was around his massive girth. Rubbing her tiny pink clit harshly with his skilled thumb. She had tried to move away from the touch to her clit. But, He had grabbed at her small hips in his hands. Demanding her with one look to obey him. She stood still cause of that look now hornily.

"Please Raul, I beg of your mercy. Never meant to stare at you that way!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Too fucking late for sorries. You did that crime. Time to pay the pipper!" said Raul to her.

He had slammed into (Y/n) with a unyeilding paste. Canting his hips into her violently so. Thrusting his angry horny cock into her naughtily small pussy. Taking her hard and fast.

"Please Raul, Slow down a bit for me. Please. I promise to be a good girl!" said (Y/n) now.

"You listen here, whore. You'll be my special darling whore. Obeying me only!" said Raul.

He saw that her hips were starting to bruise up quite nicely. Knowing it was his mark on her. That, She'd have something to remember him by now. (Y/n) screamed out her release horrifyingly. Her whole body had convulsed on his cock. This brought him over to his own release. Filling her pussy with his cum in her tight cunt and smiling at her too.

"You're so beautiful to when you cum undone for me. It is devinely generous!" said Raul.

He brought her up to him and cuddled her. That way this proper aftercare for his sub too. Hours had gone by and she had taken a shower. Leaving a note for him to find later on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Raul had woken up and he was alone. But, He saw that to the side him lay a note to him.

Raul,  
I have taken a shower and went to attend my to my duties. Take the liberty of showering and leaving my room, Please. That will never happen again. I have a dom already and yes i am loyal to him. If he found out...Boy, would he be mad at us both. However, If you do decide to presue me. It is a big risk!  
From,  
(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)   
Raul would lay the door to this room slightly ajar. He went to collect his stuuf and bring it to her room. The hotel knew that it was bound to happen. So, He was able to so fastly. He wasn't one to back down easily. That, She'd be his no matter what the cost was now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had taken herself to meet Hugh at the set of Hannibal. She saw alot of the stars there. Talking about what would happen for that season. Hugh kept giving her the look. It sent a rush of erotic desire through her whole body. Rubbing her legs together to get some of the edge off of her. Mads saw that Hugh had plaything. The lady was a lady of impectable taste. Envisioning him deeply buried inside of her soaken wet cunt hornily so.

"Mr. Dancy, You are going to need to keep a timetable for you." said Bryan to Hugh sternly.

"Mr. Fuller, I will make sure that he keeps to his timetabele. I promise you!" said (Y/n).

They had wrapped up the meeting and had gone directly to the set. Hugh was sitting by Mads in a museum. Raul had somehow came behind her and gripped her swollen hips.

"You should've obeyed me, whore. You just made it worst for yourself!" whispered Raul.

"Raul. Let me go right now, please. I am working right now. Let go, sir!" said (Y/n) sadly.

At that moment (Y/n) had relized her mistake. Raul at that moment broke a shit eating grin. One, That was making Hugh strom up in hostility. Mads hated his friend angry ever. He'd make Raul regret ever touching his friend's ladyfriend. Hugh was going to get her. (Y/n) looked at Hugh with utter regret. Raul saw that this was turning her on right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Mads had invited Raul up to his place. Raul was intrigued by Mads invite. He came early. They had a lovely lil dinner consisting of Asian salad with a tortellini soup with red wine. Talking about the character roles for this season. Mads then got real furious at Raul .

"I saw that you have touched what isn't yours. Hurt my best friend badly. You really think that I will allow this to fly. Since I have known Hugh longer. You better stop!" said Mads.

"Mads don't tell me you weren't thinking of fucking her. Saw the way you looked at her aswell. Taking that sweet young piece of ass to pound town. Crushing her tiny cunt with that phat cock of yours. She is quite the lil fuck. Go on and fuck her!" said Raul to Mads.

Mads and Raul would talk about how he'd achieve fucking her. To distract Hugh from her. Taking (Y/n) to another hotel further away for a few hours. Mads was going to get (Y/n). Fucking her into the mattress and seeing her lust filled eyes. Him cumming in her.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~  
(Y/n) had been in her hotel room crying hard. How would Hugh treat her now. Probably fire her on the spot. At that very moment Hugh had knocked on her door. She let him in.

"I know what happened to you. Seen that look too many times before!" said Hugh to her.

"I want you to erase any memory he ever touched me. Fuck me possessively!" said (Y/n).

Hugh had drgged (Y/n) over to the bed. Laying her down onto it softly. Stripping off any and all of there clothes. Opening her with his fingers to prepare her. Hugh through one look conveyed that she was his only. Hugh saw her shed a tear and he knew what it meant. That, She was willing to give herself over so fully. He got between her legs now.

"Please Hugh, I need you now more than ever. We need this to bond over!" said (Y/n) now.

Hugh knew at that moment what it was that she was conveying. She saw him nod and enter her slowly. Setting a paste to his hips with possessiveness. Hugh held onto (Y/n) and looked into her beautiful (Y/e/c) eyes to his blue eyes. It was an overwhelming time.

"When, We cum together devinely. It will mean that we belong to eachother. Raul will never touch what is mine's. We will protect eachother and obey loyally!" said Hugh sternly.

They felt that delicious build in the pit of there core. Signalling that they were both close. Both relizing that this was not just any other sex. They were making love at the moment. Hugh felt her pussy walls walls were clenching. Seeing her waiting for him to tell her to cum. That, Had him reeling proudly. She saw him shake his head and they came together. He held her in his arms to soothe them from there highs. She was crying now.

"Nobody has ever made cum me like that. Making sweet love to me!" said (Y/n) softly so.

Hours had gone by and they were on the set early. Hugh had kept (Y/n) in line of sight all the time. Raul and Mads were getting ready to act on Mads desire for (Y/n) brutally soon. While, Raul distracted Hugh from (Y/n). Mads would able to take certain liberties on her.

"Hello (Y/n), How are you liking being on the set of Hannibal?" asked Mads to (Y/n) slyly.

"It was always my dream to be here. Ever since season one. Truly honored!" said (Y/n). 

"Can, I convince you to help me with Hugh's gift. I had tried to reach his wife Claire and no response. I need a ladies point on my gift. Can you help me, please?" asked Mads sly.

They had droven for a good forty-five minutes. To a flat in the busy part of town going in.  
Mads and (Y/n) had gone in. He told her it was in the master bedroom to knocked out. He took the time to restrain her to the bed nude and gag her. Mads was going to tear into her pretty body. He had began to taste her sweet young cunt she had on her body. It practically was his for the taking. He felt movement and look at her scared face hornily.

"You really are naive, my beauty. Such a young and no so innocent thing!" said Mads slyly.

He saw that she was pleading for him to release her. But, He knew that wasn't going to. He gripped his firm and rock hard cock into his hand. Seeing her relize where it was going to go. (Y/n) at that moment relized that what horror she going to endure by Mads. It made her stomach twist with agony. That, He was simply going to take her hard and rough. He'd set a brutal and violent paste on her. Tearing her til she bled on his penis.

"(Y/n), I'm going to fuck you hard and profoundly rough. You can either fight this and get hurt or you can just give in and not get hurt. Which do you choose, whore?" said Mads.

Mads had taken off her gag from her mouth area. She was in the middle of choosing now. (Y/n) didn't want to get hurt by Mads. She knew her answer right away for Mads. He saw that there was a struggle in her choosing. Knowing what it would be right now.

"Daddy, I'll be your good little slut. Fuck my sweet pussy with that firm cock!" said (Y/n).

"Princess, Your going to be devastated by the orgasm you'll get from me!" said Mads slyly. 

He had slammed her sweet spot over and over again with his cock. Seeing, Her cum and cum on his cock sent him over. The bed below was soaking from there collective releases. He had put something under the sheets from it spilling over. Hours had gone by. They had finally collasped from sheer exhaustion. He had untied her and slept now.

"(Y/n), If you even try to tell Hugh about this. I tell you this I Will Kill You quickly and quietly. But, If your good and go along with what i and Raul want. You'll be fine by us. I will allow you rest and then you will shower off. Carry on with Hugh too!" said Mads slyly.

"Mads, I relized that i have no real choice in this matter. I'm a sex slave!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"You'll be a well respected piece of ass. Fucked by three guys roughly!" said Mads slyly.

(Y/n) had taken fifteen minutes to relax from the fucking she had received. She had gone into the bathroom and saw that there were not only guy stuff. But, lady stuff for her aswell. Mads had taken the liberty of preparing her for this. (Y/n) had taken a shower with the sweetly spiced shampoo and conditioner with a fragrant body wash to boot too. Using a fruity body lotion and deordant. Spritizing herself with a light and playful prefume. Mads smelt that she was clean agin. She had taken fifteen minutes to clean up.  
"How do you fell that your cleaned up? Feeling better you, whore. I have to shower now too. I'll take you back to your hotel. You get rest while there, ok." said Mads to (Y/n) slyly.

Mads had only taken about ten minutes to clean up. He came out looking refreshed now. (Y/n) was lead out of the flat and to his car. Driving her to her hotel she was staying at. She had put down her stuff and cried yet again. She had grabbed her wallet, key card and cellphone. Heading to the hotel bar to get her ass shit faced. To not feel a thing now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hugh had been mad at Raul for distracting him. That, He hadn';t known as to where (Y/n) was at. He made his way to the bar there. Heard that there was singing going on there. Seeing, That (Y/n) was preforming a shitty karaoake number. Dressing for the part too. Seeing all the bruises that had lined up her body. She was also drunk as a stunk sadly. She was trying to sing some classic rock song. He recognoized it from the show Supernatural. He knew that you were a die hard of the show. He was going to comic con. He sat back saw that you were singing your favorite song. Seeing that you needed it too.

Carry on my wayward son  
There will be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once i rose abvove the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glipse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but i flew too high

Though my eyes could see i was still blind  
Man  
Though my mind could think I was still mad  
man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say 

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if i claim to be wise man,   
It surely means that i don't know

On a stromy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set course for winds of fortune, but i hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
La your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always rememer  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more 

Hugh saw as you had finished up from your preformance. Tettering towards the bar very drunkingly. Ordering another cherry margarita with some seasoned fries and a burger.

"You know all of that isn't really healthy for you. That is all i am saying!" said Hugh to her.

"Hugh, Do you really think that i care. That my body is grotesquely devine!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had aten her meal up and paid it all. Leaving a very generous tip to her waiter hotly so. She and Hugh made there way to the elevator. He was carrying her fragile body now. Seeing that she saw even more marks upon her body. That it was Mads this time angrily.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mads had made it to his place nearby (Y/n)'s hotel. Having clear line of sight of her room. Seeing, That Hugh had carried her. He was looking angry for some reason. Mas felt fury that Hugh was touching (Y/n). (Y/n) was looking drunk and passed out. Relizing that he was at fault for her drunkiness. But, He nether cared or worried over her right now sadly.

"So, Was i wrong or right about (Y/n)? I bet i am right, huh? Had fun!" said Raul to Mads.

"Raul, She was a devine lil dish. We will have her again and again!" said Mads smugly so.

"How can you be so sure of that? She'll run off to Hugh an tell him!" said Raul to Mads.

"Because, I told her if she had said anything to him. That i would kill him. Telling her aswell....That'd she'd be our slut whenever we wanted to. She is our tramp!" said Mads.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had followed Hugh to the San Diego Comic Con with the Hannibal cast. She hadn't planned on having to potientionally meet her other jealous ex-lovers. They had gotten a bit jealous of her. Claiming that they had owned her. But, She had known better of it all.

"Hello My darling (Y/n). You are busy at the Hannibal panel, aren't you?" asked Mark slyly.

"Mr. Sheppard, Aren't you suppose to be at your panel? On the other end!" said (Y/n) now.

"Well, I am suppose to be over there. Then, I heard that you were here. Had to come and see for myself. My gosh, Have you've grown into a impectable morsel!" said Mark smugly.

"Mr. Sheppard, Don't make the mistake that i will be easily swayed by you!" said (Y/n).

She hadn't even relized that he had a hand at her hip. That he had been rubbing her raw.

"My little dove, You'll give into me and when you do i will fuck you hard!" said Mark slyly.

"Mr. Sheppard, Hands off of what isn't yours. She is respectably honorable!" said Mads.

"Mr. Mikkelsen, You'll do well to remember i can speak for myself. Got it!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) had taken off away from the Hannibal panel. She hadn't really wanted to be subject again to this relentless agony of there lustful ways. Thinking that they had owned her. That, Is until she bumped into Misha Collins. He had always aten her out quite wonderfully. Licking her in all the ways she loved. He stared at her with such love now.

"Hello (Y/n), It has been a while that we have seen eachother. I miss you!" said Misha.

"The last time i saw you were getting married. To a lady that i hated badly!" said (Y/n).

Misha saw that (Y/n) was still sadden by that. He should've married (Y/n), not Vicky. (Y/n) was and had been in love with Misha for the longest time. It had been hell on her.

"Misha, You have fun at the SDCC. Have somewhere to be right now. Bye!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had taken off to her room for a little bit. Hugh would be awhile at the Hannibal panel. She put a timer of her cell for a twenty minute nap. This week would be hell on her. After the twenty minutes were long since over. He ankles and wrists were tied up harshly.  
She was trying to see whom could have tied her up. But, She was blindfolded now sadly.  
"Oh our naive (Y/n), You thought that you could run from us. We own you!" said Jensen.

"That you could come here and not be noticed by us. We will fuck you!" said Jared slyly.

"Please, Jared and Jensen. Let me go right now. Please. I'll beave now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Damn right you'll behave yourself. Your ass belongs to us . Forever on now!" said Jared.

She then noticed that she was nude as can be. That, They must've gotten her while she was asleep. She felt a tongue at her cunt. Trying in vain to not cum or show any interests. Then, She felt a dick at her mouth. She diddn't want to get hurt by these guys.

"Such a good lil slut taking it from us. Bet you don't want any punishment!" said Jensen.

Then, At that very moment her body shook in silent heaves. This was actually quite gross. She cumming around Jared's mouth quite violently. Due to Jensen's words now.

"Aww look she came for us. Guess, I will have my cock sucked next. Fucking taste her sweet pussy. Man, Her pussy still tastes the same devinity!" said Jared to Jensen slyly.

Jensen came in hot ropes down her waiting throat. Jared then got his cock into her mouth. Feeling the right amount of pressure to his cock. Jensen didn't want to lick her. Slamming the full length of himself into her tight twat. Groaning at how cute she was.

"Just as i last remembered you. Such the sweetly tight your pussy is!" said Jensen hotly.

He grabbed at her hips and canted his hips against hers roughly. Taking the fullness into her. Not taking any prisoners. Loving the way her pussy milked his cock so sweetly now. Jared had shot his cum down her throat aswell. Demanding that she swallow it all down.

"Damnit (Y/n), We are going to have tons of fun with you. Your our bitch!" said Jensen.

"Misha and Mark, You want a piece of her aswell? You are more than welcomed to. Her body is quite ready and prime for more. Take her hard and rough!" said Jared to them.

Mark and Misha had taken to freeing her. Tying Jared and Jensen down to the chair now. Misha had taken her blindfold off slowly. Mark had untied her from her restraints softly. (Y/n)'s eyes hadd squinted due to the harsh light. Misha held her in his arms lovingly so. Mark had lifted her in his arms and taking her for a bath. Scrubbing her ever so lightly. Misha came in a moment later with some clean clothes. Mark helped her into them all.

"We are so sorry that were late getting to you. They won't hurt you ever again!" said Mark.

"They have dressed and left. I warned them. This is the last time." said Misha sadly now.  
"We have taken to the liberty of getting you a new room. Your stuff is there. I will carry you over there. Security is going to be stationed by you at all times!" said Mark to (Y/n).

Mark carried her over to the new room and layed her down. Misha had stayed behind to cuddle her. (Y/n) had clung onto Misha for dear life. Holding her til she was done crying. Hugh had swept into the room with utter anger. Misha had removed himself and left now. Hugh came and laid by (Y/n). Holding her and soothing her wrecked nerves from hurting.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mads and Raul had heard as to what had happened to (Y/n). It made there blood boil with fury. That, Those assholes had caught her when she was down. They had it in there minds that they'd get revenge. But, Had stopped due to the fact. It'd make them no less better. They'd send her some flowers and chocolates. To say that they were truly sorry.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jared and Jensen were angry at Misha and Mark for stopping the fun. They had gone and spoiled it all. Had to come in and be the white knights. One way or the other she would be under or over them. Make her body sing with such need and lustful want now. Her body would be there's to either control or manipulate. (Y/n) was there main whore.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Misha and mark were at a bar nearby. feeling goo that they had repared some fibre of there relationship. That, She was with her new Dom. He'd take care of her now safely so. Mark had gone to his suite to sleep for a bit. Misha was still there hoping that she woul come back to him. That, She was still that sweet lady he had met. All those long years. But, The moment was gone when he saw Jensen. He had put his hands up for surrender.

"Look Misha, I was holding onto the past. When, We were a couple. Hoping if i gave it to her again. She would take me back in those loving arms. I fucked up!" said Jensen sadly.

"You really did fuck up, Jensen. Now, She'll want nothing to do with you! Or even worst thought came to mind. She might declare revenge on you now, lil shit." said Misha coldly.

"You really thinl that she would do that? I mean it was just a game to us!" said Jensen.

Misha couldn't hear anymore from Jensen and walked away. Jensen sat at the bar and ponder the thought. (Y/n) was a sweet young lady. No way would she hurt them. But, He had been wrong in the past. She said that she'd run away and she did it in the end sadly. Maybe, This time there would be no warning. That'd it happened without him knowing.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been laying next to Hugh. That, He was saying comforting words to her now. Jensen and Jared would feel her wraith very soon. Nobody touches her that way and thinks to get away with it. Make sure that they felt the pain they had given to her. It would be on her time and when she was ready. Plans were soon underway and ready to go now. Jared and Jensen would to her vendetta with pure bliss and her unique rage. What woul be so bad about it. They would never see it coming to either of them atall!!  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hugh was sadden that (Y/n) was going to get her revenge. But, He knew that he was to stand down. (Y/n) was able to get a role on Supernatural. Having already talked to Eric Kripke. He was on board with it all. Jensen and Jared would see her scorn and malice. Her first day was going to be tomorrow. Someone would come get her and get her set. Hours had gone by and she was in Make-Up. Then, To get her clothes for the scene now.

"(Y/n), Is that you here now? I know your hurting. Don't do this, please!" begged Misha.

"Mr. Collins, I will give you my leinacy. But, Don't tell me what to do!" said (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had made her way to the set. Waiting for Jensen to get there with Jared. She was reading through her lines one last time. She knew what she had to do now. It was ready.

"(Y/n), How in the world are you here? You cannot possibly be here!" said Jensen shocked.

"Oh Jensen, I'm here alright for a bit of time. Going to be your new love!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) walked over gto where Jensen stood with smugness. Jensen was trapped by her. (Y/n) was leaning into his personal space. He saw the hurt all over her brave face now.

"You know you better get ready to have your personal space invaded!" said (Y/n) to him.

She had put her hand upon his hip. Rubbing small soft intimate circles in his hip-bone.

"You know Jensen, It is good we have this opportunity. To get closer now!" said (Y/n).

She felt that he was getting hard. Because, She felt his pants tenting up. It was a turn on.

"Does Jensen Jr. wan to come out? Does it beg for my pretty pussy again?" asked (Y/n).

She had backed away from him. His eyes were lust blown widely. Jared came in too now.

"Hello Jared, Looks like i am a star on Supernatural. Seeing more of me now!" said (Y/n).

"Ok Everyone, Today scene calls for a heavy make out scene between both Dean and his new love Grace Reid (Y/n)'s character. Dean's character is going to kiss and grope her. While, She has her hand up his shirt touching him and rubbing herself into Dean. Sam will come in at the moment the clothes are coming off. Then end scene!" said Eric fastly.

"Eric, Can i get in a lil more than that? I was thinking i could touch his cock area. Maybe give it a squeeze? Playfully speaking! If that is okay with you? Pretty please!" said (Y/n).  
"If that is okay with Jensen? Then, I don't see why not. Could get hot!" said Eric to (Y/n).

"I'm all on board. But let us not get carried away. Have things to protect!" said Jensen.

(Y/n) and Jensen walked into the scene and got to it. Jensen threw her onto the bed and took off her top. (Y/n) had started to tweak Jensen's nipples and rub into him. Stroking him through his clothes. There lips fought for dominance. Tongue fucking to death now. Jensen had roamed his hand up her side. Finding her sweet lil tits she had on her body.

"Hey Dean, I found a wendigo case not....Oh shit...Um, talk later. Bye!" said Jared to him.

Then, That was the end scene for that one. (Y/n) was in the next scene to have a bit of Jared. The scene would play out as this: Sam was hurt by Grace's actions. Throws her against a bookself. Ravages her body in all the ways he wants. Taking her to his bed to fuck her. Dean being on the other side in pain hearing it all. (Y/n) was to be on top of him.

"Hey Sam, I have no clue to where this Wendigo is going to be next. Do you!" said (Y/n).

"I don't know Grace. That, Is suppose to be your area. Get to it to it now!" said Jared slyly.

(Y/n) had gotten to the bookself and Jared tossed her onto it. Ravaging her hot mouth with his angry one. He rips her top from her body and takes her to his room. Throwing her onto it. They had gotten almost all the way nude. She was expected to look like she was fucking Sam's character. This scene was a dream sequence. Jared felt how hot and wet she was. He rubbed his thumb on her clit. Getting her off and himself all in one go. Seeing her fall upon Jared exhausted. Then, That was the end scene and new clothes came. Jared saw that was going to piss off his wife. (Y/n) saw him relize this happily so.

"You see Jared, That is the look you'll always wear now. Feeling how bad your feeling now. That is and was me. Expect more to come. I will not stop!" whipered (Y/n) to Jared.

She walked off the set for lunch. Misha had came to where (Y/n) was at. He was furious.

"What do you want, Mr. Collins? I am busy eating at the moment. Leave!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"You know that there wives will see that. Have you no shame? Answer me!" said Misha.

"I told you that it doesen't matter to me. They need to feel my pain. Got it!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) finished her meal and took off to her trailer. Mark was there and he wasn't happy.

"What the fuck do you want? It was a scene or two. Don't throw a hissy fit!" said (Y/n) sly.

"Don't tell me to not throw a hissy fit. Your going to raise hell for them both?" asked Mark.

"Mr. Sheppard, You can either fall victim like they are or have leinacy?" asked (Y/n) slyly.

She had grabbed at his shirt. Starring at his eyes and glaring. He wasn't going to a slave.

"Mr. Sheppard, It's clear on what your choice is. Get out of my trailer now!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), A word to the wise. Your playing a dangerous game with them both!" said Mark.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean? You on there fucking side of this?" asked (Y/n) slyly.

"The last time something like this happened. There was no happy end for the lady that got it last time. I was there when it went down. She was like you in alot of ways. You need to think over how dangerous this is. If you fall, I will cry hard. Love you!" said Mark.

(Y/n) had ran into Mark's arms and held him. He pulled her over the bed that was inside of her trailer. Mark wasn't happy that he had hurt her. That, It was at his hands roughly. He was trying to repair what damange he had caused. This was apart of that now and he was going to protect her. She knew something was changed in Mark's behavior. He was being very protective. Maybe making up for his shitty past. Trying to mend this for them.

"Mark, I need to atleast finish it half way or none atall. Understand this now!" said (Y/n).

"I will help you to get half way. But, You'll watch your ass. For me, please!" said Mark.

"Mark, You need to leave. Before things get suspicious. I love you too!" said (Y/n) softly.

Mark had left her side and went to set. (Y/n) had to rearrange her priorites for this now. She didn't want to die cause of her ugly past. But, Revenge would ease her to sleep now.

"Hey (Y/n), There is a Mr. Dancy here for you. Want him to come in?" asked The Intern.

(Y/n) had shaken a Yes to him. Hugh came in and held her. (Y/n) had missed him too. He felt that she had freshly cried her eyes out. (Y/n) couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

"Hugh, I think i came into this wrongly. Will be here for a month or two and leave. Mark has told me that if i continue I will die. This isn't the first time!" said (Y/n) to Hugh sadly.

"(Y/n), Is this revenge really worth it. If it will cost your life! Leave now!" said Hugh softly.

"Hugh, I will leave if it gets bad. Please, I need you to understand this!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"If it gets real bad and hairy. You need to come home to me right away!" said Hugh sadly.  
"I promise you if it does. Then, I'm taking my sweet ass to you. My loyal Dom!" said (Y/n).

"That is right, my sub. That, Has the sweetest lil pussy i have ever tasted!" said Hugh sly.

(Y/n) knew what that meant. She went to go lock the door. Taking off her clothes and get on her back. Spreading her legs for Hugh. He took what she was offering. Getting onto his knee's and eating her out. Slipping his middle and index finger in her. Hitting her sweet spot dead on. While, He licked her tiny clit harshly. Hearing her scream her orgasm out. Feeling her cum gush out of her. Swallowing it all down his throat fastly so.

"Thank you for the wonderful dessert. But, I must be going now. I love you!" said Hugh.

He checked in the mirror and take a bit of cum off of his chin. Licking it up salaciously. (Y/n) rested up for a few more minutes. Cleaning up the mess Hugh had made her do. Getting back onto the set and continued til it was over. Going back to her place nearby. A month had gone by and she was done by a quater. Hugh kept at her still harshly so too.

"Hey (Y/n), Are we alone here? I really need to talk to you. It is urgent!" said Felicia sadly.

"Yes, We're alone over here. Please, Speak freely to me. Tell me please now!" said (Y/n).

"Um...I heard from Both Jensen and Jared...They are going to hurt you. I was going to hang out with them by surprise. Then, I heard them say that. Came here!" said Felicia.

"Felicia, I know they want to hurt me. But, I will not allow it happen. Have a plan in place. So, If you want to go to them and hang, go. Will not fault you for it!" said (Y/n) to Felicia.

(Y/n) had taken to going to the set. She had a scene with Mark. It was going to involve blood on her. (Y/n) had started out her scene with Mark. Then, She was distracted by Raul being there. Mark saw the fear behind her eyes. (Y/n) had finished her scenes now.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! You really thought that you could just leave us!" said Raul to (Y/n).

Raul said this while he was rubbing his cock area. She wasn't going obey him. He saw this and pinned her to the wall. Ripping her bottom from her. Ramming her cunt roughly.

"Raul, Let me go now or I will kill you. That is my promise to you. Let go!" said (Y/n) now.

A moment or so later on. Is when she felt his cum leaking out of her. She felt revulsion at this all. Raul took his fingers and harshly made her cum. This was rape in her eyes.

"Stop raping me. Get of me. HELP! HELP! I am BEING RAPED. Get off!" yelled (Y/n) sadly.

Security was nearby and dragged him away. Police came and did a rape kit on (Y/n) now.  
"We are so sorry that this occured. We have what we need. Be in touch!" said The Police.

(Y/n) had gotten a car in that short time. Grabbing a spare pair of clothes and rushing home. There were many whom had came by and dropped her soory gifts. She would collect when she wasn't being watched. A week had gone by and finally came to set now. Mark and Misha were the fist to come to her. She told them to not touch her and smiled.

"Hey (Y/n), I heard what happened to you. We are so very sorry to you!" said Jensen sadly.

"Jensen, Can we talk alone for a bit? Bring Jared too, Please. We need to talk!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) was walking to her trailer and fell to her knee's. Jensen saw this and came to her.

"You wanna come to my trailer? Just til you get a new one. I won't touch!" said Jensen.

Jensen walked her to his trailer and she sat down. Jensen had ran to go get Jared now. A few minutes had gone by and they were there. Jared saw a change with'in her sadly.

"Jared and Jensen, I want to end what is wrong with all of us. Need this to end for all of our benefits. We need to find a peace and calm. I want to be your best friends fororever. Hoping that you we can stop this fighting with eachother, Please!" Begged (Y/n) to them.

"(Y/N), If we do and we are best friends. Things will have to change for all!" said Jared.

"I undersatnd this very well. Hoping we could mend things now! For good!" said (Y/n).

Minutes had gone by and they talked about it fully. They were now best friend for life.


End file.
